Love Exposed
by GrandMasterFunk
Summary: Kagome can't keep her feelings for Inuyasha bottled up for long and Inuyasha thinks about his feelings towards Kagome and his promise towards Kikyo.What happens when they're exposed?
1. Vacation

I'm new at this but I do know that I'm supposed to say that I don't own the GREAT OVERLORD INUYASHA...anyway enjoy the fic  
  
Love Exposed It was just a carefree day in the feudal era.The kinda day where you can sit back and relax.That's exactly what the Inu gang were doing in a field a couple of miles from Keade's hut.Shippo was taking a napwhile using Kirara(I really want to say KILALA)as a cusion.Sango was polishing her hirakotsu(did I spell that right?)next to her fiancé...Miroku.  
(Flashback,by the way this really does happen in the series)  
Miroku approached Sango who was near river a sitting in a ball crying about how she could have killed Miroku after being controlled by a mistress demon(Some sort of mistress demon manipulated Sango and some other woman to kill the man they love...Long story)Miroku kneeled down and hugged Sango from behind .Sango knew who it was,she saw the slashes on his arms."You know what Sango,I'm glad you attacked me"This surprised Sango,she turned around,and starred deep in Miroku's violet eyes with her confused chestnut brown eyes."But Houshi-sama I hurt you."Sango stated sadly,"True enough",Miroku said,"but it got me prepared for what I'm going to ask you."Sango listened to what Miroku was going to ask.Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango,and as a response she blushed."Sango the hole in my hand will soon consume me",he used his curse hand to stroke her face.,"unless we defeat Naraku the hole will consume me..."Sango couldn't bear to think how she could go on without him."Why are you reminding me of this she said looking down,hiding her tears.Miroku took her chin in his hand and made her look at him,"Because if we defeat Naraku and this curse is broken I...I...I want to live the rest of my life with you.As your husband"Miroku said.Sango stood up and turned around."Houshhhi-samma"Sango cried shakily,"Pleasse Sango I've never LOVED ANYONE MORE THEN YOU!"Miroku almost yelled.Then his dream came true.Sango looked at him and planted a sweet passion filled kiss.After the kiss Sango said yes."REALLY"Miroku said in astonishment."Yep..but"Sango looked in his eyes and said slowly "NEVER...CHEAT...ON...ME...UNDERSTAND"she stated.Miroku smiled a goofy grin."Never dreamed".Then the sat near the river and cuddeld.Little did the know a certain half-demon,a kisune(who was confused at the moment),and a Miko were spying in the bushes."Way to GO Miroku"Kagome silently congradulated.  
(End Flashback) Miroku was slepping like a baby,Inuyasha was sitting in a tree and Kagome was at the base of the tree looking up at her crush(Three guesses who).'He lookes so majestic...so hot"Kagome thought.For the past couple of months her love for Inuyasha have grown intensely.She just couldn't get her mind off of him.Not to mention for the last week she's been having dreams about him doing..W ELL..certin things,but ever since this has started Inuyasha has been acting weird,as if he had a secreat.(Sniff..Sniff...Sniff)'Damn there she goes again'Inuyasha thought.What Kagome didn't know was that all of her thoughts and dreams and actions have proven that she was in heat.The scent of heat was enough to go crazy!Inuyasha looked down and saw her looking at him.He looked into her deep chocolate eyes and never had he seen such a beautiful sight.'FEH,There I go again'he said adjusting his eyes away from her. Inuyasha had been thinking about the situation between him and Kagome.He had been confused ever since he found out her little secret.  
  
Sorry to leave you all with a cliff.But if you guys reply all write better and longer chapters. 


	2. The Diary in the flashback

Well,although I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted,I think I should continue the story! Thank you all who reviewed,and if the author called "Inu Blood"is reading write now,,because you were my first reviewer for my first fanfic,I thought maybe you could decide what happens in the next chapter!Get back too me on this.NOW ON TO THE FIC!(Police come)1st police man:Did you forget something?Me:Ohhh yea,--,I don't own Inuyasha  
  
(Flashback) "Inuyasha,I HAVE TO GO HOME!"Kagome yelled.The Inu gang had stopped over at Kaede's hut to rest after a tiring journey up north."WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO HOME NOW,HUH?!"Inuyasha yelled back, "Let me guess you have one of those test things!"he said in frustration."Inuyasha,I have a family you know!"Kagome said."Well what am I going to do,Sango and Miroku are off spending quality time and Kaede and Shippo are playing with the some villagers"Inuyasha pouted."Why don't you sulk in a tree or GO SEE KIKYO"Kagome shouted.Then she regretted her words after they left her lips.She raised her hand to her lips and looked at Inuyasha.At first he was hurt beyond words,but slowly he became furious. Kagome tried to apologize,"Inuyasha I'm so-"FUCK IT"Inuyasha replied as he turned his back."But-" "I said LEAVE YOU BITCH!"Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.Kagome felt her eyes sting and water. She ran out of the room feeling horrible,in fact she left in such a hurry she forgot her bag.Inuyasha turned around in a hurry"Kagome wait!".Inuyasha saw that she left."Dammit!"Inuyasha cursed.He sat on his legs and cursed.Then he noticed she had left her backpack.He got up and picked the dug through thinking some ramen might clear his head.Then his hand hit something rectangular.He took it out and examined it. He got fed up with it and tossed it aside.When it hit the floor of the hut it broke open.Inuyasha tossed the bag aside and looked at the book again.He looked at the front of the book.  
  
KAGOME'S DIARY  
KEEP OUT(This means YOU Souta!)  
  
He remembered Kagome's kid brother,the one that thought of Inuyasha as a hero,but why would Kagome want him to stay away from the book.He opened it and found a bunch of papers,some with writing and some with nothing written on it."Hey Kagome wrote in this yesterday !"he rememberd.So he turned to the last page.  
  
January 3rd 2004(1554 in the fudeal era)  
We haven't seen any shards lately so we have decided to go to Kaede's hut tomorrow  
I'm starting to think what would happen after the last shard is found and when we face  
Naraku.What will I do?What will happen to the group?What will happen to me and Inuyasha?  
What am I talking about...Inuyasha will leave me and try to be with Kikyo... (Inuyasha winced at this)I don't know what he sees in her,but what ever he sees it is better than me That's why he calls me wench and bitch when he does...but I know he must care something for me,right? I don't know why I'm attracted to him,or how he turns me on,but I do know that I feel safe when he is around me.I know I LOVE HIM... Inuyasha dropped the book and sat down."Kagome..." Inuyasha and Kagome later apologized and had a tender moment.  
(End Flashback) Well that's the chapter.But more reviews mean more chapters!Bye! 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Well I once again want to thank Inu blood for the support and I will focus my work towards her suggestion,AND NOW ON WITH THE FIC! Oh...yeaaaaa.I don't own Inuyasha - -  
  
(By the way the story begins with Inuyasha thinking about what he read) Inuyasha could still smell the "feelings" from Kagome and tried to ingnore it. It wasn't that he didn't like it,god he wished he didn't.His demon instincts were starting to take control.'Kagome why do you make me feel this way?How do you make me so confused?' Inuyasha pondered.'When I think I have you figured out,it something starts to complicate'. Inuyasha looked up at the sky through the branches.'I don't know why my heart beats at your smile.It didn't do that before'.'I don't know when, but somewhere across the line you made me soft...'Inuyasha thought.Then he winced his eyes.'Kikyo never made me feel this way...' Kikyo...the woman that could only love Inuyasha through hate, the woman that pinned him to a tree for fifty years.'I don't understand...which one is for me;which one I love more'. Inuyasha thought of the only women that understood him.'Mother...help me choose'. Inuyasha shook his head,'I can't get help from the past'.Then an idea hit him. Inuyasha gracefully jumped out of his perch and walked to the 'couples' Inuyasha kicked Miroku's back to wake him up."Hm..Sango I like it like rough..."he mumbled.Sango blushed ten shades of Red.She slapped him in the face,as Inuyasha and Kagome chuckeld.Miroku woke in a painful daze and looked at Sango."Not till the marriage perv" Sango seethed.Miroku,gussing everyone heard his dream,he blushed."Yo pevert,I need to talk to you, alone"Inuyasha said."Ah..I was wondering When we spend buddy time together" Miroku smiled as he put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder."Take it off,or I'll break it off"Inuyasha warned.Miroku unwrapped his arm fast. "Hey,when I say that you don't listen to me!"Sango stated angerly."Well ladies, Inuyasha and I have male bonding to do".Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome before Miroku and himself ventured off into the woods."Sango..let's follow them"Kagome said devilishly."Why would you want to do that?',Sango asked,"The said the wanted'male bonding' remember?"Sango said. "Yea, but aren't you the least a little curious of what there talking about?"Kagome asked. Sango thought for a while."Okay,let's go!"Sango smiled."Kirara,watch out for Shippo" Sango told her pet.Then the girls ran into the forest.As the girls approached a clearing the started to hear voices.The ducked into a nearby bush and listened. "Are you sure it said that?"a voice asked."I'm positive"another voice."Wow, I don't know why miss Kagome feels that way, but at least she does."the other voice replied.By this time Kagome was all ears."Listen Miroku,I called you here to help me out,now the diary said she loves me so what should I DO!"the other voice repied angerly.Kagome gasped.Inuyasha turned around,"Someone's here..SHOW YOURSELF!".Then Inuyasha's body went still when he saw Kagome stand up from the bush with tears streaming down her cheecks."How...how could you...HOW COULD YOU GO THROUGH MY DIARY!"Kagome screamed."K..Kagome I-"Inuyasha tried to explain."SAVE IT I'M LEAVING FOR GOOD THIS TIME,GO OFF WITH KIKYO!"Kagome replied."Please Kagome don't say that".Inuyasha said as he took a step forward."STAY AWAY FROM ME!",Kagome cried,"just stay away''she whispered.Sango stood up,"You can use Kirara to get home Kagome,stay as long as you want"Sango soothed as she starred daggers at the men.Then Kagome ran back to camp. "KAGOME WAIT!"Inuyasha yelled.Sango stood in his way."Your not hurting her again!".Inuyasha was fed up with this,he picked Sango up and through her at Miroku."I finally figured it out,AND I KNOW THAT I LOVE KAGOME,SO I'M NOT LEETING HER GO".Inuyasha yelled.he ran towards camp,only to find a flying cat demon carrying a crying girl on it's back.Inuyasha dropped to his knees and did the one thing he hadn't done since his mom died,he cried.He knew that she was hurt beyond words,he knew that she would make it to the well first and he knew she would seal the well,leaving Inuyasha forever..."Kagome"he whispered."Kagome"he whispered again. "KAGOMEEEE"he howled with pain.The echo of his pain reached the ears of the girl in pain.She cried more then ever...  
  
What will Inuyasha do? Will Kagome seal the well? How will Miroku,Sango and Shippo take it?  
If you review you might just find out! Later! 


	4. Stupid Author note

A/N I know that the first fan fic a person writes won't always be a review magnet, but I'm only getting reviews from the same person, so I'm sorry Inu's blood, but there's a 70% chance I will stop this story 


	5. Thoughts,Cat fights and Love

(Crying like there's no tomorrow) You LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! I thank all of you who helped me find out what being an author really is and help spark my passion. But (and no offence authors, because you are all great) I have to thank the author 'Inu's blood' For being with me the whole way. Now, with your support, ON WITH THE FIC! Oh yea...I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
By the time Kirara reached the well, Kagome had fallen asleep from crying. Kirara set her down gently and licked Kagome's cheek."Uh.wha" Kagome said In a daze. She looked around and spotted the Bone Eaters Well. "The well..."Kagome mumbled. "This is it", she said,"I can't return". 'You can't or you won't' a voice echoed from the forest. Kirara, who was still with Kagome, started to growl. "Whoo's th- there" Kagome stuttered. "That hurts Kagome, you don't remember me?" the voice said with a teasing voice. Kagome reached for her arrows,'Oh no! I left them in the field!' she remembered. Finally the figure showed herself and Kagome gasped."Ki-Ki-KIKYOU" Kirara growled but Kagome stopped her. "Well, well, well, you do remember me" she chuckled. "What do you want?"Kagome asked. "Glad you asked"Kikyou sneered.(A/N I'm not trying to bash Kikyou) "Kirara,honey, go back to Sango okay? Kirara looked up and saw Kagome's pleading eyes. Sensing Kagome's feelings, Kirara set off into the sunset. Kagome looked at Kikyou, you were saying?" "I'm here to seal the well once you leave, that way you couldn't come back if you wanted to"Kikyou stated. "Let me guess, Kikyou, another attempt to steal Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with disgust. Then all of a sudden Kikyo exploded with rage! "Steal! STEAL! If anything it's YOU who stole Inuyasha from ME" Kikyou sneered. Kagome looked away. "I didn't steal anything away from you" Kagome said. "Oh please "Kikyou argued," you're the one he laughs with, he didn't fulfill his promise to me just because he fears for your safety!". Instead of arguing, Kagome thought about what she had said. 'He does save me when I'm in danger' she thought. 'And he did stop from going to hell with Kikyou just to make sure I was okay...".  
(Flashback) Inuyasha and Kikyo were in a tight embrace and the ground beneath them was crumbling. "Please Inuyasha you can't do this!" Kagome cried from her spot near the tree, as she was tied by Kikyou's soul catchers. "Inuyasha WAKE UP!" Kagome shouted one last time. Then Inuyasha's body began to pulse.'Ka-Kagome, she's here?" he thought. His blurry eyes looked around and then spotted her tied to the tree. "Kagome!" he shouted and without a second thought, left Kikyou's embrace and slashed the creatures with one fatal slash."Kagome are you o.k?" he asked. She couldn't even look him in the eye. "Does this girl mean more to you then I Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked painfully. Inuyasha looked down  
(End Flashback) 'And after that I had the nerve to sit him' she thought.'Inuyasha... I made a mistake leaving you' she thought. She lowered her head and smiled. "I'll come back to you Inuyasha and then I'll know for sure who you love...' and with that she turned around to leave, but an arrow whizzed right passed her face cutting her check in the process. "And where do you think your going?!"Kikyou seethed. Then Kagome said the one statement she wanted to confess to the world," I'm going to go see the one I LOVE". "Love?!" Kikyo glared. "Yea LOVE, something you wouldn't know if it jumped and bit you in the ASS!" Kagome retorted.(A/N WHOA! GO KAGOME GO KAGOME)"That's it", Kikyou whispered; "Only one of us is going to leave here alive". Normally Kagome would have panicked, but Kagome knew fate and love was on her side. "Fine Kikyou, but if you want Inuyasha you have to fight me fairly first". "Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do wench!" Kikyou replied "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know the almighty Kikyou couldn't fight without her arrows" Kagome mocked. "Fine you want a fight, you got one"Kikyo declared.'I hope watching Sango do is enough' Kagome thought. "Let's GO" Kikyo lunged. ''Wait for me... my love'' Kagome whispered as she charged at Kikyo. (Meanwhile) Inuyasha was running as fast as he could through the woods to the well. 'Kagome I'm coming please don't leave me' he thought.  
(Flashback) Inuyasha was still on his knees and he didn't make a noise, he just let the tears fall. Shippo who had woken up, after his 'cushion' had left (a.k.a. Kirara),was starting to wonder what was going on. Miroku and Sango had decided to stay back and leave Inuyasha alone."Inuyasha where is everyone?" the little kitsune asked.Inuyasha just ingnored him."Helloooo,Inuuuyyyashhaa" Shippo teased."Get away from me..." Inuyasha growled. Shippo then thought of what might have happen.''Did Kagome leave again? Don't worry she'll be back"Shippo said with a smile." Shut Up Shippo, she ain't coming BACK" he yelled. Then to Inuyasha's surprise, Shippo hopped up and rubbed Inu's back."You know for a kid I know a lot" he said. "But your just a kid" Inu stated."Yea but I know more about Kagome than you think" Shippo laughed "Well...you do hang out with her a lot.". "And I know Kagome could never let you go" Shippo smiled. Inuyasha wiped his face and looked at the kid."Really?"."Yea"Shippo stated, beleve it or not, she once said that thinking of you is the only way she makes it through the day, so whatever you did I'm sure she'll forgive you if YOU apologize first". Inuyasha got up and smirked as he patted the kitsune on the head. "Thanks kid" tell Miroku and Sango I'll be back. As he left Shippo smirked."I knew that would make him go get her"he laughed"  
(End Flashback) "Shippo isn't so bad"Inu said. Just then a shadowy-figure flew over head. Inuyasha looked up to see Kirara heading back to camp. Panic flooded his mind.'NO! Does that mean Kagome's already home?! He ran faster then ever.  
(Meantime) Kagome and Kikyou were eavinly matched. Kagome's clothes were torn from the hem, but were still clinging on. She had bruises on her neck when Kikyou tried to choke her to death. Kikyou had a black eye and a bruise on her right arm. As Kagome charged to strike, Kikyou swiftly grabbed a cast-a-way arrow. She dodged Kagome's punch then slashed her arm...badly."AAHH" Kagome shrieked and felon her knees clutching her arm to her chest. As Kikyou came in for the kill, Kagome uppercutted with her good arm. Kikyou went flying and dropped her arrow. Kagome quickly grabbed the arrow and crawled on Kikyou's chest. 'This is it'she thought, then she saw him. Inuyasha had been watching since Kikyou slashed Kagome's arm. He looked at Kagome and she froze. Kikyou was getting fed up with the waiting."C'mon and kill me!" she cried. Kagome looked in Inuyasha's eyes and now words were needed. "No...I already won..."she said. Inuyasha smiled and opened his arms to welcome Kagome. She nodded and through the bow away. Then it all seem to happen in slow motion. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and he was getting ready to welcome her body...but then her eyes grew wide and she stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha looked to what had stopped her and he was horrified. The arrow...the arrow pierced through Kagome's chest. Inuyasha looked past Kagome's sholder and saw Kikyou and her bow in her shooting pose. It took a minute for everything to register in his mind but when he saw Kagome fall he stopped and caught Kagome."Ka-Kagome are you al-alright? he stuttered. Kagome looked at him with her brown terrified eyes. He sat her down and starred at Kikyou."How dare you...HOW DARE YOU HARM HER!" he yelled. "My dear Inuyasha", Kikyou smiled,"with her finally out of the way we can be together"."I don't want to be with you"Inuyasha said."WHAT!, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFE!" Kikyo screamed."Things have changed Kikyo,I made my promise to the real Kikyo 50 years ago and Kagome showed me that your death isn't my fault".He made a step towards Kikyo."Kikyo you will always have my friendship but my heart belongs to Kagome", he said as he pointed to the girl who was hearing everything. "Now rest in peace my love..."Inuyasha said and as he raised his claws Kikyo spoke."So this is the path you have taken".(Inu's hand begins to rise)"This is who you choose...very well(Inuyasha's claw is above her head)"Good luck my love...(Then Inuyasha swiped down and slashed through Kikyo. All of a sudden a great big flash shot out of Kikyou's remains."The souls of the maidens..."Inuyasha said to himself. Then as the last soul left, the brightest soul lunged at Kagome. It surrounded her and then it was gone.Inuyasha rushed to her side."Kagome! Kagome! Can you hear me?"Inuyasha asked as he cradeled her pale face."In...u..yas...ha I ca...n't open my eyes and it's...cold" she chocked out. "Don't worry Kagome I'll get you help just hang on..." he said as he leapt down the well. "I'll hold on for you In..yasha", she said as she took his hand."That's right my love...don't let go"he replied as the purplesh- blue light surrouded them.  
  
Thank you all for your support and Inufan2345 is lucky to have a girl like Inu's blood.(Just a shout out people)So I just wanted the couple that they shouldn't let anything come between them. Anyway review peopleLater! 


	6. Is it too late!

Well people...there's just a couple of more chapters before this story ends. And review people, HOW HARD IS IT TO FREAKIN REVIEW! (I don't own Inuyasha) and now since that's done ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Inuyasha appeared at the bottom of the well. He was greeted from the sounds of cars and people. He didn't have time to complain, he had to find Kagome help. Without the uses of his arms, as he carried Kagome he just settled with kicking the door. Soon the door fell down, granting him access. "Ms. HIGURASHI! MS. HIGURASH!" he yelled. The house was suddenly lit up as Ms.Higurashi flipped the light switch. "Who's-Oh Kagome's dog friend" she murmured.  
  
"Ms.Higurashi we have to get help!" Inuyasha shouted. "What are you-" then she saw his 'luggage'. She almost fell at the sight of her, but then again anybody would be surprised and concerned when you saw a girl with an arrow through her chest. "My BABY" she cried running to her daughter's side. "Ha.y .ma..ma" Kagome choked. "Kagome don't talk, honey" Inuyasha cooed. Ms.Higurashi would have smiled, had they been in a better predicament. "Hurry Ms.Higurashi! Kagome is growing weaker!" he pleaded. Then Souta came down to see what all the ruckus was about.  
  
That's when he saw his 'hero' shaking, the door on the floor (I RHYMED Everyone:Shudapp! Me:--),and his sister with an arrow through her chest. "Kagome what happened!" he cried with his eyes watering. Then to make matters worse grandpa came. "Can't a man get some-KAGOME" he cried, obviously startled. Then he looked at Inuyasha, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER DEMON!" he yelled as he reached for his talismans.  
  
"E-NOUGH!!) he shouted. He was so pissed he stomped and cracked the floor beneath him. "ENOUGH WITH YOUR BABBLE AND ENOUGH WITH YOUR TEARS, 'CAUSE IF WE DON'T FIND A HEALER FOR KAGOME SHE'LL DIE! THEN YOUR REALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" his face was beet red. Kagome had never seen him so upset. "O-okay", Ms.Higurashi said, "the hospital is 5 miles away...but... I don't know how we are going to make it in time". Inuyasha turned around, "Get on Ms Higurashi and hold on, I can't hold on to you"  
  
"I...th...ought...that's...my ride" Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes. "Kagome, please don't talk, just focus on breathing" Inuyasha instructed. Ms.Higurashi jumped on Inuyasha's back, "Souta, lock up after us". "Yes mom, take care Kagome". Then in a flash, they were gone. Grandpa sighed, then he looked up and remembered something, "Hey how are we going to lock up?"  
  
Inuyasha and the women were speeding through the city and Kagome wasn't looking good. "Wait, I see it!" Ms.Higurashi said. Inuyasha remembered this place when he caught a boy from falling out the window(I'm sure you guys know the episode with the little dead girl and her grudge with her mother and brother and when Kagome was almost lunged to the pits OF HELL...anyway on with the story). Inuyasha jumped on the ledge of the building. "What ARE you doing, we need to get Kagome inside!" Ms.Higurashi asked. "How are they going to react when they see an arrow in her huh?" he asked. He faced his sweet woman, "Kagome this will hurt...forgive me" he whispered. Kagome had an idea of what Inuyasha was going to do. "It's ok...ay" she said. Ms.Higurashi turned her head.  
  
Then Inuyasha took his hand, gripped it around the arrow and in one quick motion he tore out the arrow. It made a disgusting crunching noise as it left Kagome's chest."AHH-EGGUH" Kagome cried as tears left her eyes. "Then Kagome felt the cold spread through her body, from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes. She used the rest of her strength to open her eyes and looked in her lover's eyes. She was lost in his golden-amber eyes...then her eyes closed. "KAGOME, don't you dare leave me..." he said. He jumped down and Ms.Higurashi got off, he then handed Kagome to her. "Your not coming?" she questioned. "I can't... now hurry! She's bleeding to much now that the arrow is gone", he gave Kagome a peck on her forehead and handed her to Ms.Higurashi. With her daughter near death, she used lifted raised Kagome to her chest.  
  
Then Inuyasha lept in the air and disappeared on top of the building. Ms.Higurashi limped towards the hospital, as she silently prayed. "Please, if you could here me up there, please spare my baby...".  
  
Will Kagome survive? What will happen if she doesn't?!  
  
Will the only way to find out is to...REVIEW DAMMIT! The more reviews THE BETTER THE CHAPTERS! LATER! 


	7. The pain and the journey

Sorry that it took so long to update ! My new computer has been hard to install! But with my time off, I GRANDMASTERFUNK have formulated a chapter that might make up for my absence. SO WITHOUT FUTHER TO DO...except say I don't own Inuyasha...danggit...ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Helpless... Inuyasha was felt helpless. Kagome was suffering alone and he couldn't go in the building because of his demon 'features'. It wasn't the first time he hurt her because of his features. He was sick of causing her pain, he couldn't lose the one woman who made him truly happy. He smiled remembering the good times they had... the adventures they've experienced.  
  
"Feh", Inuyasha scowled as he smirked, "women...there just too much... can't live with'em...can't live without'em". Inuyasha flinched as he hit a nerve. He reminded how much Kagome meant to him and how he could never live without his Kagome. Then he herd something...he herd what sounded like shrieking. He took out Tetsusagia and plunged it into the building, making sure no one below saw him. He then held on tightly own to the sword and swung to the window were the noise was coming from. He saw Miss Higurashi clutching on to a limp body and could hear a loud beeeeep noise coming from a some metal(that's the 'Cardiac Monitor' that makes the shows the function of the heart. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about).  
  
He listened and tried to here what was going on. A man in white unplugged the monitor and the beep stopped. "I'm sorry Miss Higurashi...we tried to save her...but...she couldn't hold on anymore". Miss Higurashi only cried. "We'll call a morgue to take her body... the should be here in ten minutes...you're welcome to stay here...we're sorry for your loss". Then the men left the room. Inuyasha found that the window was unlocked so he opened the window and crawled in only to be greeted with the smell of blood and tears along with some other sickening smells.  
  
Inuyasha tapped Miss Higurashi's shoulder. She starred at him with puffy red eyes and a quivering lip. He looked down and saw Kagome...his Kagome... not breathing. His hand shook as he put it on her scared chest (the doctors cut her up), only to find that her heart had no beat.  
  
"KAGOME" he yelled, obviously alarmed. He touched her cheek only to find her cold...like Kikyou and that could only mean one thing. "No...you can't be gone...you can't" he whispered. Miss Higurashi could only cry in her arms. Inuyasha starred at her face waiting for her to open her eyes and kiss him and say she wouldn't leave. Inuyasha's eyes began to tear, then he got angry. "you promised... you PROMISED!" he yelled, "YOU PROMISED TO STAY WITH ME, SO WAKE UP... wake up" he cried into chest. Miss Higurashi held Inuyasha from behind. "Kagome is gone honey...she can't come back from the...from the...dead" she choked out. Inuyasha just cried, and then it hit him! 'back from the dead...THAT'S IT'. Inuyasha stood up and looked at Miss Higurashi. "Do you trust me?", he asked her, "why does it ma-" "THERE'S NO TIME DO YOU TRUST ME!" He asked.  
  
"Yes" she said. "Then think of a cover up; I need to take Kagome somewhere".Inuyasha took out the wires coming from Kagome's body and held her up to his chest. "Please...bring my baby home alive..." she pleaded. "I will...goodbye" then Inuyasha took Tetsusiga and it's sheath out of the building and jumped away.  
  
In the Feudal Era  
  
It was a starry night in and the rest of the group were stuck in Kaede's hut for the night. "I can't believe they've been out so long...I'm worried" Sango said. "I'm sure there just 'taking there time' if you know what I mean" Miroku stated. "YOUR SUCH A PERVERT" Sango yelled. "I hope Kagome is okay" Shippo whimpered. Inuyasha just came from the well when he realized something. "Kagome's body might decay before we reach are destination... maybe the jewel shards could preserve her". He ran to the village sniffing out for the group.Inuyasha soon reached the hut and decided the group needed to know the truth about Kagome's condition. He pressed Kagome to his chest and stepped in. "Oh Inuyasha, I see you and Kagome are-" ,Miroku started, "What are those weird clothes Kagome has on and is she sleeping?" he questioned(oh yea Kagome is wearing those hospital uniforms for patients. You know the ones that can't cover your ass!).  
  
"Miroku...Kagome's dead". The whole group choked back. "THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha laid Kagome down and looked away. Everyone just starred, then Shippo approached her. "Ka-Ka-Kagome?" he whispered. He poked her and poked her. "wake up" he whispered. He kept poking and kept calling her name, each time he brought tears to his eyes as well as Sango and Miroku's. Finally he gave her one final poke then collapsed and cried on her arms. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER MOMMY! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!" he cried. Miroku only prayed and cried as he did so. Sango froze up and then looked at Inuyasha and noticed he wasn't crying. Then the tears fell but no cry to go with them. She took out her katana(Katana's are Japanese swords) and aimed it at Inuyasha. "You...you did this" she spat. "You killed my best friend...I kill YOU" she lunged towards Inuyahsa. He caught her arms and slammed her towards the wall. "How can you accuse ME OF SUCH A THING!" he yelled. "You know I...loved her" he whispered. Sango just fell to the ground, curled into a ball and cried. Each sob made her shake violently. Miroku moved over and held her. Then she kept shreaking in his robes and he just rubbed her back. "Honestly ye children scream an awful lot" Kaede crept in carrying a basket full of herbs Kirara following close behind.  
  
"Why are ye sc-" then she saw Kagome's body. She let the basket fall and horror over took. "Sit down everyone there's a lot to tell" Inuyahsa said. So he told them about the fight between Kikyou and Kagome and how he laid Kikyou to rest, he told them about the men who failed to save Kagome's life. "I believe a proper burial is in order" Miroku said. "Not quite" Inuyasha replied. Everyone looked at him surprised. "I have a plan" ,he said as he stood up, "first I need the shards of the jewel so I can preserve Kagome's body. Where are they?" he asked. Miroku pointed to the corner of the room where Kagome's bookbag was brought. Inuyasha ruffled through until he found the bottle of shards. "Yes this should be enough" he said. He brought the eight shards to Kagome's form took them out of the bottle and slid each one under her skin in her chest. Then a small glow appeared and her bruises, cuts and slashes were gone. "I'm glad that worked" Inuyasha kneeled down and picked Kagome up. He placed her on her sleeping bag and sat with the rest of the group. "Inuyasha...what, may I ask, is your plan?" Miroku said. "Think Miroku, who do you know holds the power to bring the human dead back to life?" Inuyasha replied. "Other than god I know no one..." then Miroku's eyes grew. Sango, Kaede, Shippo and Kirara listened. "SESSHOMARU OF COURSE!" Miroku stated. Sango looked at Inuyasha, "but do you believe he will help you?". Inuyasha looked down, "I don't think so, but who else do I have?". The night dragged on and the plan was set. In the morning the Inuyasha alone would travel to the western lands in search of his brother.  
  
In the morning Inuyasha slumped Kagome on his back and said good-bye to his friends. "Bring Kagome back to us alive" Miroku smiled. Inuyasha nodded. Sango gave Inuyasha a sack of cooked deer meat(THE POOR DEAR!BAMBI NO!) and looked away. "Don't worry Sango the next time you see Kagome she'll be alive" Sango smiled. Inuyasha looked and saw Shippo at Sango's leg. "Hold on Shippo, 'Mom' will be back" Shippo just nodded. Inuyasha looked at his friends. Then leapt towards the forest, towards the western lands.  
  
Three days later  
  
Finally he had reached the castle. Inuyasha sat under a tree and looked around. He saw Sesshomaru's castle which had to be twenty story's high. The castle was surrounded by the forest and a village was just down the path. He took Kagome into his arms and continued on. He had fought in many battles on the way to the castle. Many demons sensed the jewels embedded in Kagome's chest, but Inuyasha defeated them all. Inuyasha approached the gates. "Halt!" a voice commanded.  
  
Inuyasha turned to his side and saw a lizard demon in the form of a human, dressed in armor. "Lord Sesshomaru has commanded that no one enter!" the demon said. "Too bad! I need to see my brother..." Inuyasha replied. "Lord Sesshomaru is your brother!" the demon said astonished. "Hmmm" he thought then he saw what Inuyasha was carrying. "I will let you pass if...you surrender the girl, if just for a while" he said with lust in his eyes. Inuyasha lowered Kagome and starred hard at the demon. Then in one quick motion, Inuyasha slashed off the demons head. Inuyasha wiped his hand on the demon's armor, picked up Kagome and continued on.  
  
The castle was so conplexed and crawling with guards. Soon, after dodging demons, he found the throne room. He opened the door and crept in. "Who dares approach me?" a cold voice spoke through the dark. The blinds holding the light out of the room were lifted and there stood Inuyasha in the sun light.  
  
Inuyasha looked up the stairs and found his brother sitting on a flashy throne surrounded by that fluff he always holds around him. "How dare you infiltrate my castle and barge into my chambers HALF-BREED" Shesshomaru spat. "Brother", Inuyasha approached, "don't call me that half-breed" Sesshomaru replied. "Fine" Inuyasha said. He walked up the stairs and knelt before him, Kagome in his arms. "Sesshomaru...my woman Kagome... she was killed in battle...I've traveled here to ask you to use your Tetsauiga to revive her" he explained. "So you need your woman to be revived" he said standing up. "Your more pathetic then father, I WILL DO NO SUCH THING." he boomed. "BUT-", Inuyasha started, but then Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha off of the alter and Inuyasha fell on his back. He slowly got on his knees.  
  
"Humans are a waist of time and space, I will not waist my time reviving your wench" just then the voice of a little girl filled the room. "Master Sesshomaru Jakan isn't fun anymore" she whined. "Rin, go back to your quarters, now" he said in annoyed tone. Inuyasha turned to face the girl and remembered seeing this girl with Sesshomaru before. Inuyasha chuckled, "humans can't be all bad if you keep this girl around" he said pointing towards the girl. Rin then saw something laying on the alter and out of curiosity approached to see what it was. "Rin I gave you an order and I command you to obey it" he warned. But Rin kept walking and then saw a woman, but Rin remembered this nice woman from when she helped her find Sesshomaru after she was lost (It was in an episode once). "Lord Sesshomaru...SHE'S NOT BREATHING" she cried. "Of coarse not Rin she is dead". "DEAD...YOU HAVE TO REVIVE HER MY LORD PLEASE!" she cried hugging his knees. Inuyasha limped towards the alter as Rin continued to beg and cry, "SHE'S A NICE LA-LADY" she chocked out. Rin kept crying until Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his hand. Inuyasha approached his brother and fell to his knees. "Sesshomaru if my pleas are not enough then maybe this will..." he then untied Tetsusiga from his waist and raised as an offer.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes grew wider, "You would give up Tetsusiga just to save this...woman" he questioned. "I love her Sesshomaru and I know that sickens you but... she's important to me. She makes me happy, makes me feel at peace and most of all she makes me feel like being a half-demon is okay...like it's okay to just be...me. I don't want Tetsusiga if I don't have Kagome to protect" he replied. "And if that isn't enough, inside of my lovers chest resides a shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel of Four Souls". Sesshomaru looked away in thought. Soon Inuyasha broke the silence, "So what do you say?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru starred at Inuyasha's pleading eyes.  
  
"No", Sesshomaru whispered, "I will not do it"  
  
How can Sesshomaru be so heartless?! Can Inuyasha do anything to get Kagome back?! Only one way to find out...REVIEW! 


	8. Love returns

Well people I've gotten a lot of reviews lately so I've decided to write this new chapter.

Thanks for reviewing ya'll! oh yea...I have to tell you two things.

1. After this fic, there will only be ONE MORE CHAPTER and I need more reviews so I have support so I know the best way to end this.

2. The next chapter will be lemony, so those of you that hate that stuff should leave when I give the signal which will look like this:!!##

3. If I get enough reviews after this story, I probably make a sequel. And if the author Inu's blood is reading, could you read it because I might need your support the most!

Now without further to do START THE FIC!

(All of a sudden, the S.W.A.T team appears with A-K 47's)

1st cop: don't you have something to say...

Me:...I don't own Inuyasha?

Inuyasha starred at his brother with hurt-filled eyes. Sesshomaru starred back and spoke, "I won't...take Tetsusiga..." he muttered. Inuyasha was confused to say the least. Sesshomaru spoke again "I will not take your offerings, I'll only revive her because Rin wants me too. Besides I can't grasp Tetsusiga unless I have a human arm, which I refuse to wear". Inuyasha just kept looking.

"What did you think I meant idiot?" Sesshomaru asked. "Ehh...fo-forget it" Inuyasha stuttered (HA HA I MADE YOU ALL THINK HE SAID NO TO REVIVING KAGOME, WHEN HE MEANT NO TO TETSUSIGA! HA HA HA! angry readers bust in and beat the crap out of me ). "Thank you brot- I mean Sesshomaru" Inuyasha bowed. Rin smiled widely and hugged her master's leg.

"Let's get this over with" Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha's face hardened as he got serious and stepped next to his brother. Rin stepped back and waited for Sesshomaru to work his magic. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga and stepped forward. Sesshomaru raised Tetsaiga to his face and prepared to bring the woman's life back. He looked down and saw at least 50 of those disgusting death gremlins (When ever Sesshomaru uses Tetsaiga, these weird invisible death gremlins that decay the body).

"Inuyasha, remove the shards that reside in her chest and then turn your head if your eyes can't take in this site, but under no circumstance may you correct my work" he ordered. Inuyasha nodded his head and stepped over to Kagome. He pulled the hospital outfit down, then used his claws to slowly pull out the shards. Small amounts of blood pooled out of her cuts as he took out the shards, then finally he put them in his hand. Sesshomaru stepped up and raised tetsaiga. 'If I try to slash those creatures, five more will come back. There's only one way to bring this wench back' he thought. Then he looked at Rin. "Rin, look away now" he commanded. Rin obeyed. Then Sesshomaru took his sword and plunged the sword through Kagome's chest with a sick, cracking, noise. Inuyasha couldn't help but flinch and turn away. Sesshomaru took his sword out and then plunged it through her skull, then her stomach.

Sesshomaru looked on as the gremlins began to burn and disinagrate. He looked at Inuyasha as he sheathed his sword and signaled for Inuyasha to come over. He walked over to Kagome and bended sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap. The holes in her body began to close, as if the were never there. "Kagome..." he called out to her. He starred for what seemed like hours...and Kagome didn't move. He shut his eyes tight. 'I guess some people can't come back' he thought as a single tear fell on Kagome's cheek. "...Nice to see you too..." a voice soothed. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Kagome...his Kagome...with her eyes half opened and a small smile spread on her cheeks. "Ka..Kagome" he whispered. "I promised I wouldn't leave your side... and by the way your mom says hi" She said. Inuyasha then dug his face into the crook of Kagome's neck and cried like his life depended on it. "DON'T EVER(sniff sniff) LEAVE ME( cry cry) AGAIN, you stupid girl." He cried. Kagome just soothed him, telling him she was fine and that she'd never leave him.

"Enough" Sesshomaru said. The couple looked at Sesshomaru. "I have fulfilled your request, the woman can use my female servants clothes seeing as her clothing is not suitable, then I want you to leave my castle" he said. Inuyasha stood up with Kagome. "Thank you Sesshomau" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, thank you" Kagome agreed as she bowed. Unfortunately for Kagome her ass showed, no thanks to her 'outfit'. Inuyasha just smirked as Kagome shot back up ass she blushed like crazy.

"Your welcome...brother...now leave" he said. He faced Rin, who was still turned around, and approached her. "Rin turn around and show them to the female quarters" he said. "Yes sir!" she said.

She got in front of the couple and smiled. "It's nice to have you back Kagome lady! Follow me" she motioned to the door. Kagome began to walk, but instead made an 'EEP' sound as Inuyasha picked her up, bride style. Kagome just kept squealing as they followed Rin. Sesshomaru grunted as he sat down.

"What a waste of time" he muttered.

After passing many hallways, the group finally approached their destination. Rin pointed towards the door, said her goodbyes, then left. Inuyasha lightly kicked the door open and placed Kagome down on the bed of straw and silk. Then to Inuyasha's surprise Kagome pounced on top off him and started greeting him with kisses on his face. Finally she stopped for air and he smirked. "Finally succumbed to my good looks?" he questioned. "No...but being killed almost robbed me of the chance of being this close to you. I don't want lose this chance again" she explained. Then she began to take of Inuyasha's inner and outer clothes off to she saw his chest. She began to leave a trail of kisses, until Inuyasha stopped her. "Sesshomaru would kill us if we were to do this in his castle, besides we should do this when the mood is right" he said. Kagome just frowned. "Don't worry, love. We'll continue later. Now get dressed" he said. Then, again to his surprise, Kagome had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha sat up. "Hey what's with the crying he said. Kagome smiled as tears trailed from her eyes. "you... said you love me...say it again...please?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled and cupped her cheeks. "I love you" he said as he wiped her tears and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Finally when he was done, Kagome buried her head in her chest as more tears fell. "Again..." she mumbled. Inuyasha smiled. "I love you" he repeated. "Again..." she commanded. Finally he pushed Kagome on her back and gave her kisses on her lips, nibbled on her earlobe (being careful with his teeth), then licked her neck. Electing quite a lot off moans from his 'mate to be'. Finally when he felt like he made his point, sat Kagome up and starred at her blushing face. "I-LOVE-YOU" He said slowly. Kagome hugged him and got up too change. When she was done she came out wearing a tight black kimono with sakura blossoms on them. (Apparently Sesshomaru wants his girl servants too look good if you know what I mean! You fan girls better watch out) Inuyasha took her hand in his a smiled. Never has he felt his Kagome so warm...

So they left Sesshomaru's castle and headed back to Kaede's house. They Finally got to the village and there were such praises such as "It's nice to have you back Miss Kagome!" and "Praise God, as he has revived Miss Kagome". Inuyasha laughed at that one. His brother, God, what a laugh!

Finally the approached Kaede's hut. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back, no words needed to know what the other knew. That it was going to be a huge cry fest as soon as they came in. Kagome looked towards the bright, clear, sunny sky. As she took her deep breath, she nodded to Inuyasha that she was ready. They held hands and walked through to see Kaede making breakfast, Shippo playing with his toys and Sango and Miroku talking. "HEY GUYS DID YOU MISS ME!" Kagome shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door way. Kaede dropped her stirring spoon in the soup, Shippo dropped his toys and Miroku and Sango starred. Kagome and Inuyasha had confused looks at the groups reaction. Shippo finnaly stood up, and slowly made his way over to Kagome, with his legs felling like jell-o. "Ka..gome, is...is that really you?" he asked, tears forming.

Kagome bent down, "Yea...and I thought I told you to call me mom" she said with a smile.

"MY MOMMYS BACK!" he squealed/yelled as he jumped into her arms. Then Sango, Kaede, Miroku and Kirara ran over to Kagome. 'This is gonna be a wet one' Inuyasha thought with a smile.

"MY GOD KAGOME, I WAS SO AFRAID YOU LEFT US! Sango yelled while chocking her neck and crying as hard as ever. "Kagome it's so good to have you back with us" Miroku smiled with small streaks of tears. "S-Sango" Kagome rasped. "Hey, HEY,don't choke her to death! I don't think my brother will revive her again" Inuyasha joked.

Sango faced him and yelled, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!". "Alright, alright sorry" Kaede just kept smiling. After a half an hours of tears and laughs, Inuyasha and Kagome sat before the group, with important news to tell. "You guys...over the days, me and Inuyasha, traveled. We were talking and...and" Kagome couldn't finish so Inuyasha did. "She is too be my mate". Miroku and Shippo starred with blank looks. Sango looked at them and explained that mating was like a marriage and that it was a sacred, demon, religion with certain demon tribes. "We're so happy for ye.When will the ceremony begin?" Kaede asked. "Um..well...it depends on when Miroku decides to help me" Inuyasha said. "I'll help you if you help me" he said pulling Sango closer. "That's RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Kagome squealed. "That's right! And were glad your back to witness it" Sango said. Kagome faced Inuyasha and he faced her. "Me too Sango, me..too..."

Well there you go! Remember ONE CHAPTER LEFT! And I need reviews for this last chapter.

Oh yea...I TRICKED YOU ALL WITH THE WHOLE SESHOMARU THING! HAHAHAHAHAHA(Angry fans beat me up again. Me:)


End file.
